


Tighten Up

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that he can no longer bend, Tahno still has plenty of lessons to teach Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Now that the arena is gone Korra, Mako and Bolin all go to the local gym for bending practice. Not that there's any more probending to practice for anymore, since the tournament is over, but old habits die hard.

Eventually Korra leaves the brothers and heads to the showers.

Thirty minutes later she's walking out of the ladies locker room, and that's when she hears it. Soft thuds and a _lot_ of cursing.

She ducks into a small room on the other side of the locker room and tilts her head to the side at the sight she sees.

Tahno is throwing knives at a target, a picture of Amon in the middle. He notices her immediately and Korra is pleased to see that he looks a little better than he did when she ran into him the other day. His hair is in place and he looks as if he's managed to catch a decent night's sleep.

Still no eyeliner, though.

Korra raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "What'cha doin?" she asks casually. She doesn't want to be too stiff around him. It'd be depressing to constantly dwell on the fact that Tahno can no longer bend, and Korra doesn't like to dwell on depressing things.

Besides, she's pretty sure this boy isn't her enemy anymore. In fact, she's pretty sure he never was to begin with.

She's a little surprised when his shoulders slump. "Completely and utterly failing at knife training." He turns and throws, and the knife hits the corner of the target, completely missing Amon's face.

"Oh," Korra says, blinking. She doesn't want to sound dull, but weapons aren't really her area of expertise.

Tahno sighs dejectedly. "I just didn't want to be completely useless."

His comment makes Korra frown and the next thing she knows she's walking up to him until she's right in front of him. "You're _not_ useless," she says pointedly. She gestures to the throwing knife in his hand. "Maybe you're not all that great with those now, but whose to say that you won't be in the future?"

Tahno rolls his eyes and starts to move around her. "Always the optimist, huh?"

"Wait!" Korra cries. Tahno stops and slowly turns his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"I mean…" Korra suddenly feels anxious and she's not really sure why. "You do know some hand-to-hand combat, right? You can throw a punch?"

And for the first time since the Probending Championship, Tahno cracks a smirk. "Sweetheart, _please_."

Then he's nose to nose with her and Korra suddenly finds herself sparring with Tahno. After a few minutes of playful punches and kicks she comes to the realization that he's actually quite fast and that there's some brutal power behind his blows. He's only holding back because she's a girl. For some reason this irritates her.

"Come on," she taunts. "I can take whatever you can throw at me." She gives him a challenging smile and he pauses and appraises her with one sweeping look.

"Whatever you say, Avatar." And then he's kicked her backward and sent her sprawling onto the ground. She's not experiencing much pain, but the foot that he'd shoved into her stomach had knocked the breath out of her.

He bends over and offers her his hand. She takes it and yanks him onto the ground next to her, grumbling as she sits up.

And then he's laughing and Korra isn't sure why, because in a way he doesn't have much to laugh about. He sits up beside her and shakes his head, and even though they're sitting down on the floor he manages to be a head taller than her.

Pride still stung, Korra sniffs and looks away from him, a frown pulling at her lips. Then Tahno surprises her, as he always seems to do, by gently pulling the bands out of her hair and letting the brown tresses loosely spill down about her shoulders.

"Hey!" she snaps in indignation, reaching for her hair bands.

Tahno tosses them across the room. "Three ponytails are stupid. It looks better this way." He's giving her a half smirk.

"Yeah, well, your haircut is stupid!" She shoves against his shoulder with enough force to knock him backwards, but Tahno still manages to stay upright. His face is suddenly extremely close to hers and before Korra can properly react he is kissing her and running his fingers into her now loose hair.

Korra hasn't kissed many boys in her lifetime before, and if she's being honest with herself, Mako's kiss was the only one that had really counted. This kiss, she understands, is quite different. This one is not nearly as safe or as sweet as the one she had shared with Mako. It clouds her mind more, makes her feel _heat_. A shudder runs down her spine as he traces his tongue over her bottom lip.

She's pushing forward, fisting her hands into his shirt, and parts her lips for him because she wants more and she's pretty sure that more is bound to be good. _Really_ good.

And then someone is calling her name, probably Bolin, and Korra pulls back with a little squeak.

The smirk is gone from Tahno's face. He's full on grinning down at her.

"I have to go," Korra says stupidly, face bright red and blue eyes wide.

"What a shame," Tahno purrs. "I was hoping to have sex with you right here on the gym floor."

Korra isn't one hundred percent sure if he's being sarcastic.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I've never claimed to be the greatest smut writer in the history of fanfiction, but Tahno and Korra scream sex. So I wrote this. More to come!

It's times like these I need relief  
Please show me how,  
Oh show me how  
To get it right.

— _Tighten Up_ , The Black Keys

***

_His hands move over her elegant body slowly, drawing needy whines and sharp cries out of her mouth._

_His mouth finds her nipple and she squirms underneath him, desperately wanting him in her most secret of all places—_

"What're you reading?"

Korra yelps and nearly falls out of her chair, quickly bringing the book to her chest, attempting to hide the text. "N-Nothing," she stutters.

Jinora pries the book from Korra's fingers with more strength then the Avatar would have thought a girl of ten would possess. "You've been pretty engrossed in it for the past couple of moments. You didn't hear me say your name."

"Oh?" Korra squeaks out, face turning bright red as Jinora holds the book open in front of her and starts to skim.

"What's a 'Love Pearl'?" Jinora asks, tilting her head to the side curiously.

 _"It's nothing!"_ Korra snaps, snatching the book out of Jinora's hands before standing up, placing the book down into the chair and then sitting on top of it. "Don't worry about it. Just something stupid to pass the time."

Jinora quirks an eyebrow. "Oooookay. If you say so. Dinner is ready." She smiles and then exits Korra's room, leaving a mortified Avatar behind.

***

Korra's not really sure why she's here.

She'd managed to intimidate the janitor at the destroyed arena into giving her the address. She'd been pretty determined half an hour ago, when she'd left Air Temple Island in order to come here.

But now that she's outside of Tahno's apartment door, she's not so confident anymore.

She's been standing here in the hallway for a full five minutes, anxiously pacing back and forth and debating in her head whether or not it's worth it to knock.

The decision is made for her. The door swings open and suddenly Tahno's smirking face comes into full view. He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest. "Ah, Avatar Korra. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice is low and impactful.

A shiver runs down Korra's spin and she mentally shakes herself, forcing herself to concentrate. She straightens up and pins her glare on him. "I want to talk to you about what happened the other day at the gym."

He blinks at her, unfazed. "Talk away."

She grits her teeth and turns her head away awkwardly. "You _kissed_ me."

He shrugs one shoulder. "So? I kiss a lot of people."

Korra flushes at this, from frustration or jealously, either one. "Yeah, well, I do too!"

She expects him to frown, expects his eye to twitch, _something_ that would indicate that her kissing other people would bother him. Instead his smirk becomes shaper. "Yeah? Which brother?"

Korra feels all of the blood rush into her face. "That's none of your business!" she snaps, irritated.

He shrugs again and then steps back into his apartment. He pushes the door open with one hand. "Come on in. I'm making food."

"I already ate," Korra snips back. And despite her better judgment she follows him into his apartment and closes the door behind her.

The first thing she notices is that he has to live by himself. No roommate could possibly put up with someone who is so messy. There's ripped pieces of paper scattered along the floor and, frowning, Korra bends down and picks up a particularly large piece and inspects it. It's half of a poster featuring Tahno and the rest of his Wolfbats team.

Korra realizes with a jolt that the papers all over the floor are posters that Tahno probably tore in half himself, along with bits of old newspaper articles that Korra would bet were about him and his old team.

Suddenly serious, she stands up and turns to Tahno, ripped poster still in hand. "Tahno—"

But he has been watching her and seems to know what she's about to say. "Don't."

Korra bites her lip, suddenly feeling guilty even though none of this was her fault and she knows that. "Listen, just because Amon took your bending away doesn't mean that you're not a waterbender anymore. You still are, Tahno."

She's not sure if her words have any effect, though, since there's no change of expression across his pointed face.

"Don't," he says again.

She nods slowly and lets the poster half fall back to the floor.

She walks over to the kitchen counter where he's making noodles for himself. "So," she mutters, suddenly feeling horrendously awkward, "about the other day at the gym—"

"That's the second time you've brought that up in the past five minutes," he points out, looking up at her. "Did you want to do it again or something?"

He's half joking, Korra knows this, but even still she looks him right in the eye and says, "Perhaps."

He cocks an eyebrow and gives her a quick once over. She's not dressed in anything special, of course, just her regular outfit, but she thinks that he looks pretty appreciative of what he sees. She props one hand on her hip and smirks at him.

Tahno quickly drops the chopsticks that he had just picked up and immediately moves around the kitchen table. Then he's cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her.

Her fingers clutch at his wrists and she pushes herself up against him. It's even _better_ than the other day and all she can think about is that stupid sex scroll she was reading earlier and whether or not this experience will turn out anything like it.

His hands move to her shoulders and then Tahno's tongue is in her mouth. Granted, Korra's not a very experienced kisser, but she likes to consider herself a quick learner. She memorizes the movements of his lips and tongue and flips them back onto him. He moans a bit, deep in his throat, and his fingers briefly tighten on her shoulders in one jerky movement.

Then he's dropped one arm and snaked it around her waist, deftly backing her towards the couch on the other side of the room. Korra' lips fumble a bit, because this is multitasking and she's still learning, but the back of her knees hit the couch soon enough.

Then she's sitting on the cushions and Tahno has fallen next to her. He moves his mouth away from her lips and starts to kiss her neck, alternating between soft kisses and sucking.

And then he's kissing behind her earlobe and a moan escapes from between Korra's lips. Any other time and she'd feel embarrassed at making a noise like that, but right now she's so caught up in the moment that she doesn't even care. She can feel his grin against her skin and he gently starts to push against her, urging her to lie down on her back.

Instead Korra stiffens and then pushes against _him_. She'll approach this at her own pace, she thinks. She likes to be in control.

To her slight surprise Tahno lets her push against his chest. He settles down against the couch, Korra straddling him.

She takes the initiative and starts kissing him, soft at first, before applying some of the techniques she'd just learned against him. His hands grip at her hips and he makes low sounds in his throat. Korra tries not to feel _too_ pleased with herself.

She lets her hands wander over his chest, feeling the lean muscles, before ghosting over his broad shoulders. She feels him shudder underneath her body and then she's dipping her fingers lower, across his abdomen. Then, feeling brazen, she cups the bulge that she had noticed straining against his pants.

He gasps and then, to her annoyance, he gently takes her hand and moves it back to his shoulder. She squirms against him purposely, grinding against the bulge, and his grip on her hand tightens. "Hold you horses," he instructs, a bit breathless. "You don't know what to do with that just yet."

Korra bristles. It was exactly the wrong thing to say to her. "Wanna bet?"

She pulls her hand out of Tahno's hold and moves her fingers over his pants, quickly undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. Then he's in her hands and Tahno inhales sharply in surprise. Korra gives his cock a little stroke, all the while trying not to stare at it like an idiot. It hardens and grows larger against her palms and fingers and she tries not to squeak.

She soon discovers that she can use the expressions on his face and the reactions his body has in order to judge if she's doing the whole handjob thing correctly.

If her movements become too soft then his face goes blank. If she grips it tightly, like she's done this a million times before, then his head will roll back against the couch and he'll gasp. She recalls what she'd read in the sexy scroll and twists her hand against the tip. It jerks in her fingers and she smiles.

Soon one of Tahno's hands are pulling the bands out of her hair so that he can run his fingers through her locks. But his fingers are shaking, she notices, and his eyes are wide and barely focusing on her. The other hand is fisted into the fabric of the couch. She bites her bottom lip and gaze at him, quickening her pace. She watches him unfold before her.

He's groaning, eyes squeezed shut, his grip in her hair almost uncomfortably tight as he comes in her hands, swearing over and over under his breath.

Korra eases her movements and studies the sticky release coating her fingers with curiosity rather than disgust. She grabs a couple of tissues from the tissue box on the coffee table and cleans off her fingers without a word. When she turns back to Tahno she notices that he's subtly tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up.

He had been practically silent throughout the whole thing, Korra realizes. How very un-Tahno-like. Perhaps she shocked him into silence. That thought makes her happy.

And then in one quick movement she's on her back, Tahno looming above her with his long fingers curling into the waistband of her pants.

"What are you doing?" she gasps. The heat between her legs _had_ become pretty noticeable to her, but she wasn't really sure what—

Tahno begins to pull her pants over her hips and she can feel her own heart pounding in her chest.

Her mind goes blank at the image of Tahno looking up at her from between her legs. What was happening again? She can barely _think_.

Then he's smirking. "Payback, sweetheart."


	3. three

Korra's heart is hammering, her breathing is shallow and she can feel a tinge of sweat at her hairline.

She's nervous.

Tahno tosses her pants onto the floor and his mouth twitches at the sight of her wraps that she uses as underwear.

Despite the fact that she's half delirious with arousal she still manages to form the words on her tongue, but as she opens her mouth to tell him how to remove the wraps Tahno has already discovered the knot, pulled on it, and sent her wraps unraveling to the floor to rest beside her pants. She is now naked from the waist down.

Korra squirms on top of the couch, caught between the human instinct that's making her want to cover herself and the primal desire that's telling her to spread her legs for him.

Instead she does neither. She lays there, uncertain, and flicks her blue eyes back and forth between Tahno's face and the ceiling.

He must have sensed her discomfort, because he scoots up over her and kisses her. It's not aggressive or desperate; it's slow and chaste, and Korra finds herself relaxing. She moves one of her hands and threads her fingers into his hair, unconsciously drawing his body closer to hers.

He props himself up on one of his elbows, all the while keeping his mouth on hers, and starts to caress along her body, from her breast to just past her hip. He does this over and over and soon Korra is trembling and she breaks their kiss so that she can whine. She's needy and her body naturally arches against Tahno, seeking friction.

He starts to move back down her body, kissing her neck, then her shoulder, then her erect nipple through her shirt. Korra is gasping now and, at the encouragement of Tahno's hands, she pulls her knees up a bit and spreads herself wide.

The expression on Tahno's face arouses her all the more. He looks eager, but smug, as If he's completely confident in his abilities to make her come. "Are you ready, Avatar?"

She doesn't answer, she just smiles. Her left leg is up against the couch, but the right one is dangling over the edge. She lets it drop of the couch entirely, letting her foot hit the floor, so that she's spread as wide as she possibly can be. Tahno's eyes widen a bit and she sees him take her nude body and lazy smile with want. Then he's ducking his head and his lips are on her inner thigh. She finally has him right where she wants him, _needs_ him.

Korra strains her neck up for a moment with the intent of watching him, but as soon as he moves his head over her center and flicks his tongue over her clit, she gives up. Her head falls back against the couch cushion and she lets out a little cry. She feels him seal his mouth over her clit and hum, and the vibrations make her see stars. She feels him pull away and then swipe his tongue from her entrance to up and over her clit, again and again.

She's breathless and her whole body is shaking and the pleasure is incredible. It increases with every passing moment that his mouth is on her, gently and slowly burning throughout her body. Whereas Tahno was basically silent while she was getting him off, Korra finds that she likes vocalizing her enjoyment. Half the time she's not even certain where the noises coming out of her could possibly be coming from, but after a little while she decides that she doesn't care. She moans, gasps, lets out cries that are sometimes soft and sometimes piercing, and sweet mews that make Tahno's grip on her leg tighten.

She nearly looses it when Tahno inserts a finger inside of her. He doesn't stop the movements of his mouth; instead he starts up a devastating rhythm. He moves his tongue over her clit and thrusts his finger in and out of her.

Her inner thighs start to quiver uncontrollably and she reaches out and grips Tahno's hair, as if to force his head to stay put between her legs. She bucks her hips up against him and her voice pitches up in a high keening noise as the pleasure sharply pitches forward. The orgasm is all consuming and for a moment Korra forgets where she is, who she's with, what she's supposed to be doing, _everything_ except for the total bliss that he body is currently feeling. With one last shudder she falls back against the couch. She hadn't even been aware of how much her body had arched forward while she'd been coming.

Tahno slowly sits up and casually wipes his mouth against the back of his hand. His smirk is back in place and Korra is glad to see it. She musters up a little bit of energy and smirks back at him, eyes already drooping closed.

They fly back open when she notices the clock on the wall.

" _That's_ what time it is?" she shrieks, quickly sitting up and reaching for her pants. She pulls them on at hyper speed, completely disregarding her wraps that still lay unraveled on the floor.

"So you like to come and run, huh Avatar?" Tahno is watching her, not bothering to get up. There's amusement in his eyes and Korra can tell that he's trying not to laugh. Trying and failing, really.

"Shut up," she snaps. "Tenzin is going to _kill_ me." She grabs her hair bands and hurriedly fixes her hair back into its normal style, all the while eyeing Tahno in irritation.

He shrugs in response to her looks. "And I was hoping that we weren't quite finished."

This statement causes Korra to freeze. She likes Tahno, probably a little too much. And he'd managed to make her feel _amazing_.

"I'll be back," she says firmly. "Tomorrow."

He nods in agreement. "Tomorrow, then. Be prepared, Avatar."

She's almost halfway out the door when she hears him call out softly, "Goodnight, Korra."

She smiles to herself, sticks her head in back in and says, "Goodnight, Tahno."

***

Thankfully, the first people that Korra runs into when she's back home are Mako, Bolin and Asami. They're all up playing cards.

"Tenzin isn't happy with you," Mako says, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as soon as she walks through the door. "You should probably find him and let him know that you're back."

Korra quickly nods, hoping that they don't notice the rumpled state of her clothes. "Okay. I'll just be doing that."

"Where were you, anyway?" Bolin asks curiously, looking up from his hand of cards.

"Erm." Korra twists her hands nervously. She decides that she might as well be honest. She's not the best liar. "I was at, uh, Tahno's. Helping him cope with having his bending taken away, and stuff."

Bolin's green eyes widen in surprise. "But he's kind of a jerk."

Korra shrugs one shoulder, trying not to let herself come across as too defensive. "Yeah, well. He's coming around."

Asami bursts into giggles and everyone in the room looks at her with raised eyebrows. That's when Korra, to her never ending horror, notices the naughty book that she'd been reading earlier sitting in Asami's lap.

She decides that it's best not to completely freak out.

Asami gives her a coy smile. "He's coming around, huh?" She winks at her and then goes right back to her card game.

Korra practically sprints out of the room.

***

That night she falls asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Ironically enough, I'm sick right now, which I wouldn't think would be the best time to write smut, but here we are. I surprise myself sometimes.
> 
> The next installment will be the last, but it should be a doozy. Can't wait for "tomorrow", huh? ;D
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	4. four

Korra can barely keep her thoughts straight during her airbending training the next morning.

All she can think about is Tahno's lips on her skin and how she'll be going over to his place later this evening. Sighing in frustration, she pops her eyes open and glances around at Tenzin and his children. They all have peaceful and content expressions on their faces.

"Korra, you're not concentrating," Tenzin says sternly. Korra scowls when she realizes that his eyes are still closed. Fuming, she squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to sit as still as possible, but there's really nothing she can do that can't distract her from, well, Tahno.

Her mind quickly drifts to Tahno's tongue and how he'd used it the night before. She quickly crosses her legs and reminds herself that there're children in the vicinity.

***

After her morning airbending training is over, Korra practically sprints to the bathroom and hops into the shower. She's out in record time, already mentally preparing herself for the hours ahead.

As she steps out of the bathroom, damp hair sticking to her neck, she nearly runs right into Mako and Asami.

The firebender frowns down at her. "Are you going out again?" He sounds suspicious.

Korra shrugs. "And if I am?"

Mako's frown deepens, but before he can open his mouth to say anything else, Asami butts in. "Hope you gave fun!" she says, before winking at Korra and then dragging Mako away. The firebender looks at her over his shoulder with narrowed golden eyes.

All Korra can do is smile to herself. Thank the spirits for Asami.

***

When she knocks on the door to Tahno's apartment she's almost shaking she's so excited. She'd been thinking about this upcoming moment since last night.

The door swings open and Tahno's face appears, but before he can open his mouth and say a word Korra launches herself at him. She flings her arms around his neck and locks her mouth onto his, causing Tahno to stumble backwards a couple of steps in order to keep both of them steady.

She traces her tongue over Tahno's bottom lip and runs her hand over the back of his neck. Tahno's lips part briefly, but then he stiffens, as if he's having second thoughts. He gently sets Korra back onto the floor and removes her arms from around his neck.

Bitter disappointment settles into the bit of Korra's stomach. She starts to think that maybe he doesn't want to be with her in that way, and that yesterday had been nothing but a bit of fun for him. Maybe all he wanted to do was fool around with her. Now her heart feels heavy.

"Sorry," she blurts out. "Did you want me to go?"

Tahno blinks down at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot. Come in and close the door behind you." Then he turns around and disappears into his apartment.

Frowning, Korra obeys, kicking the door shut and following Tahno into his kitchen with a huff. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I told you yesterday that I'd be coming back today!"

"I know," Tahno replies evenly. "I barely got any sleep last night, thanks to you." He grabs two bowls and sets them out onto the table.

Confused, Korra props her elbows up on the kitchen counter and furrows her eyebrows. "But—"

Tahno smiles at her, his hair falling into his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of taking it slow, Avatar? Tonight I get to corrupt you. I'm going to make it awesome." Then he proceeds to make dinner.

Korra watches him cook quietly, somewhat dumbfounded, and tries not to focus too much on his lips or his hands or his legs. She swallows thickly. She wants him. Badly.

As the evening progresses she starts to realize that he definitely wants her too. His gaze lingers on her breasts much longer than is appropriate and every time she catches him looking he gives her a full blown smirk before turning away.

Soon she's ushered to a table and a bowl of noodles is placed in front of her. The food smells good, but she can't really imagine herself eating in this particular state. She slowly slurps a noodle into her mouth anyway. It's good, great even. "I didn't know you could cook so well," she points out, eating another noodle.

"Just one of my many talents." Tahno can make something as simple as talking about food sound suggestive. Korra shifts a bit in her seat and stares stupidly as Tahno continues to eat.

Two agonizingly slow minutes pass before Tahno shoves his barely eaten bowl of noodles away and catches Korra's eyes. "Fuck this," he growls before quickly getting to his feet. Korra stands up just as fast and before she can take in another breath Tahno is kissing her. She lets out a squeak of surprise as he bends down, runs his hands to the back of her knees and sweeps her up off her feet. She instinctually wraps her legs around his waist and she can already feel his erection pressing between her legs. He stumbles away from the table and towards the back of his apartment where Korra assumes the bedroom is located.

Her back hits the wall and Tahno swipes his tongue over her pulse before making his way up her neck and curving along the shell of her ear. Korra lets out a little cry, suddenly so aroused that her head is spinning. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the large shape of his bed and she claws at his back in order to get his attention. She's not losing her virginity against a wall.

He brings his lips back to her mouth and sharply turns her away from the wall and takes uneasy steps towards the bed. Moments later Korra finds herself being dumped on top of the bed with a hungry looking Tahno crawling over her.

She can't help feeling a bit smug. "I thought you said that we were going to 'take it slow'?"

"Whatever," he pants, his voice husky. He spreads her legs and rolls his hips into her, rubbing his bulge against her center. Korra whimpers, all thoughts of being smug whipped from her mind. She's opening her mouth to insist that he take his pants off already when Tahno cups her breast through her clothes. The words die on her tongue and she gasps, arching up into him. He squeezes gently and runs his thumb over her nipple until it's hard and easily visible through her shirt.

Korra groans incoherently and wiggles impatiently underneath him. Tahno sits up and easily pulls off his shirt, exposing all of his muscles and lovely pale skin. She immediately starts to run her hands all over him, something she hasn't really gotten to do yet. The muscles in his abdomen contract under her touch and she can feel him shiver.

Then his long fingers are tugging at the end of her shirt. "Let's get this off," he practically demands, and Korra sits up, all too happy to oblige. She pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her breast bands. Before she left, she had debated for nearly fifteen minutes over whether or not she should wear underwear. On the one hand, she had heard that guys liked it when women were spontaneous and didn't wear undergarments. On the other hand, taking off underwear was sort of like unwrapping a present.

By the way Tahno swallows and starts to slowly unravel her breast bands, Korra thinks that she made the correct decision. As soon as her breasts are in full view, Tahno cups them gently, running his hands over them with an appreciative stare. Then he ducks his head and sucks a nipple into his mouth while kneading the other one.

Gasping, Korra rakes her fingers through the black hair on the back of Tahno's head and forms a tight grip, her head spinning. Tahno continues to suck on her breasts for the next few minutes, only stopping when Korra starts to tug at the waistband of his pants. Pulling back with a satisfied smile, Tahno gets off the bed and stands in front her before slowly pulling his pants over his hips. He's wearing nothing underneath, so the first thing Korra notices is his erection jutting out from between his legs. She nearly starts drooling over that and his incredible hipbones.

Smirking and obviously pleased by her reaction, Tahno moves back onto the bed and lies down on his back, letting Korra touch him as much as she wants.

She moves her dark fingers over his biceps, forearms, then up to his chest and down his torso as sensually as she can. In truth, her fingers are trembling from her arousal, but she wants to take her time and explore his body. She wants this to be amazing for the both of them.

She skims her fingers over his hips and then she grips the length of him like she did the day before, happily drinking in the look of pleasure on his face. She pumps him a couple of times before letting her own curiosity get the better of her. She dips her head down and twirls her tongue around the head of his cock.

His hips buck forward and she hears his sharp intake of breath. She sucks the tip of him into her mouth, remembering to be careful of her teeth, and slides her hand up and down his shaft at an easy pace. She focuses on her task and listens to the noises that he makes, the grunts, the whines, and the moans. She shifts a bit from where she's bent over him, fully aware of how wet she is between her legs.

Then Tahno is gripping and tugging her shoulder and Korra releases him with a _pop_. She quickly yanks off her pants and under wraps and then crawls over him before settling herself over his hips.

"You sure you don't want me to top?" he asks, voice thick and light eyes half lidded with desire, desire for _her_. Korra bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. "Maybe next time," she answers teasingly.

In truth, she wanted to be in full control over this moment. She grabs him and then adjusts herself over him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She rubs the head of his cock against her entrance and whimpers at the feeling. Then she slowly starts to ease herself onto him.

She's wet, so he slips in easily and painlessly—at first. But after a few inches she starts to feel a stinging sensation. Soon it becomes a process of stopping, allowing her body to adjust to the width and length of him, and then continuing to sink down onto him. When all of him is finally sheathed inside of her she lets out a low whooshing breath and Tahno swears loudly, his hands coming to rest at her hips.

"Give me a second," she says, voice breathless, and Tahno gives her a jerky nod, his fingers tightening their grip. "Take…as long as…you need," he pants, looking up at her.

A few moments pass, allowing Korra to get used to the odd, but not totally unpleasant, feeling of him being inside of her. Wincing slightly, she moves up a little bit before coming back down, causing Tahno to thrust upwards. She gasps as pain and pleasure move through her lower body. She moves up and down, once against causing Tahno to buck his hips up and the both of them fall into a steady rhythm.

After a little while the first feelings of pleasure start to prick somewhere in Korra's lower belly. With a moan she quickens her pace and the pleasure starts to increase and come over her in a wave, slowly but steadily building up in her center. Tahno's thrusting hits a certain spot inside of her and she cries out, leaning forward and bracing herself on his shoulders. Her breasts swing in front of him and he removes one hand from her hip in order to cup them and tweak her nipples with his fingers.

Moaning, Korra feels her inner core slowly tighten around Tahno, and even though she feels amazing, her pleasure isn't building quickly or high enough for her. As if sensing her frustration, Tahno lets go of her breast and reaches to where they are joined and starts to rapidly massage between her legs. Korra's eyes widen, the sensation too unbelievable that no sound escapes from her mouth. Her up and down thrusting becomes quick and erratic and suddenly she's at the edge of her orgasm, about to tip over.

Her entire body seems to tighten up and then she releases with a hoarse scream. Her nails dig into Tahno's shoulders and her hips continue to gently buck as she rides out the waves of her climax. When the white hot haze starts to clear, she nearly collapses on top of Tahno, her entire body starting to tremble with exhaustion.

In the blink of an eye Tahno has flipped her over so that she's on her back, the sheets sticking to her sweaty skin. He begins to thrust into her wildly, causing her to cry out with every one of his strokes. His eyes practically roll back in his head and then he is pulling out of her with a gasp, coming all over her stomach.

Still seeing stars, Korra is barely aware of Tahno falling onto his side next to her, or how he's smoothing her hair away from her face and placing kisses along her cheek and jaw. "You're incredible," he whispers into her ear. Korra's eyes flutter shut and she smiles. "I know."

***

She wakes up sometime later, groggy and with a soreness between her legs. She expects Tahno to be lying next to her, but he's not. She sits up and rubs her temples before looking around his bedroom. She spots him sitting on the window seat and soaking in the moonlight.

"Tahno?" she calls out his name tentatively.

"I can still feel the pull," he says, not looking at her. "I can still feel her, the moon. But I can't—" he cuts himself off and looks down at his knee. There's pain etched on his face and Korra moves out from under the sheets and scoots off the bed. She comes and sits beside him, not bothering to cover her nakedness, and takes his face between her hands. "Don't you remember what I said last night? You're still a waterbender. That's something that Amon will never take away from you."

Tahno looks her in the eye. Korra can tell that he wants to believe her, but that something is holding him back. "But I can't _bend_ anymore, Avatar," he spits out bitterly.

"You say that like it makes you less of a person." She brushes her lips over his, not quite kissing him. "It doesn't."

He lets out a sigh, his hands coming to rest at her wrists, but he doesn't push her away. He kisses her and eventually the two make their way back to the bed and under the sheets.

After a few minutes Tahno rests himself on his elbows above her. "So, which brother was it?" he asks, and Korra catches more than curiosity in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

He frowns. "I mean, which brother is it that you made out with?"

"Oh." Korra feels a blush heat up her cheeks. "Mako, the firebender."

Tahno nods, suspicions confirmed. "I figured." He shakes his head. "How could he not want _you_?"

"Asami Sato," Korra answers, and this time it's her turn to sound bitter.

Tahno leans down and kisses her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulls back slightly and says, "Korra, you're worth ten Asami Sato's to me."

Then, with a wolfish smile, he ducks under the sheets and starts to kiss his way down her body.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Tahno points out that it's probably past her curfew.

"Don't care," Korra breathes. "I'm the Avatar, I'm a big girl. They should know that I can handle myself."

"Good." Tahno wraps an arm around her and pulls her against him.

Biting her lip, Korra rolls over and faces him. "You don't mind, do you? That I'm staying the night?" She forces herself to look him in the eye. "It means you wouldn't wake up alone."

She expects him to smirk, but he doesn't. Instead, he smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Honestly, Avatar, I think I could get used to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was my first time writing smut like this, so this was a new experience for me. I had fun writing it so I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts! :D


End file.
